The role of affect has been studied in: a) classic state dependent learning designs; b) mechanisms that might account for these effects; c) behavioral manipulations of mood, not only in patients but in contrasting groups of normal controls; d) neurochemical events that are related to behavioral manipulations of affect and consequent dissociative memory state specific encoding and state specific retrieval effects; e) pharmacological manipulations of mood through the use of drugs. Each of these areas has been researched in some detail and in most instances involve completed studies